The disclosed invention relates to an apparatus and method for retarding a driven member. This invention has applications in transportation, dynamometers, conveyor systems and mining to name a few. In transportation, for example, when a truck is descending down a long grade the vehicle's air-cooled original equipment manufacturer brakes can overheat, this overheating condition is exacerbated when the truck is carrying a heavy load. The heat generated by the friction of the brake pads against the disc, for disc brakes, or brake shoes against the drums, for drum brakes, can reduce braking efficiency.
Accordingly there is a need in the art for an improved frictional braking system.